


Just an average day

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Emma thinks nothing of breaking her toe. Regina thinks she's an idiot.





	Just an average day

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a while ago and forgot to add it here.

Buried in a report about the recent graffiti related incidents, Emma doesn’t notice her visitor until she hears her name. Her smile is immediate, eyes flicking up to take in the always breathtaking sight of one Regina Mills. The way Regina lounges in her chair is tempting, too tempting for Emma to resist as she tosses the folder and rounds her desk.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” She grins, leaning forward with the intent of giving her girlfriend a kiss, when she’s stopped by a hand on her chest and a frown too worrying for such a pretty face.

“You’re limping,” Regina says before sliding the hand up, over her neck and along her jaw to cup her cheek. She doesn’t wait for a response, instead pulling her down into a kiss far deeper than Emma expects, and half as long as she’d like.

“Stubbed my toe,” she murmurs against a mouth that has never once failed to leave her breathless- mindless as she struggles against the desire to surge forward and do it again and again.

“You’re lying.”

The accusation is like a bucket of ice tipped over her head and she straightens, mirroring the returning frown with one of her own. “No, I’m not.” She did stub her toe. The fact she doesn’t admit to thinking it might be broken doesn’t make it any less true. “I’m clumsy, I kicked the wall. It’s fine.”

“Sit.” She does, backside hitting the edge of her desk in an instant. Learning she is genuinely incapable of disobeying that tone has been a rewarding experience, until this moment. “Show me.”

Less a command and more of a request, she raises a brow, a little miffed Regina dared use that voice on her; here, of all places, and not for the reason she’d have preferred. “Why? You develop a sudden foot fetish?”

“Because you are hiding something,” Regina reasons with a soft growl, then adds, “and I want to know what it is.”

“Your faith in me is-”

“Emma Swan,” she interrupts, “take off your boot before I  _make you_  take off your boot.” Swallowing thickly, she reaches down and tugs at the laces until they come free and toes off the boot with her other foot. “And the sock.”

Sighing, she slips a finger underneath the cuff and slides the sock off, letting it drop to the floor. “What,” she questions the glare she’s now being leveled with. “I did stub it.”

“Well then-” Regina drawls, sarcasm practically dripping from her tongue, “-that tape is a lovely fashion statement. Very fetching.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “I think it’s broken, alright?”

“Not alright,” Regina snaps before gently clasping the foot and drawing it into her lap. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

The question, asked in a much softer tone, has Emma biting her lip as a sliver of guilt finds its way into her chest. She honestly hadn’t thought much about it. She stubbed it, did what she always did when she thought she might have damaged it a little more than usual, then went about her day like normal. “Because I stub my toes all the time,” she replies honestly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“If it doesn’t heal properly, you’ll need surgery.” Regina glances up at her, brow rising. “Is that what you want?”

“No,” she grumbles, finally allowing herself to pout when she sees the teasing smile slowly beginning to form on dark, plump lips. “You don’t need to be so mean about it.”

Regina chuckles before dragging a finger over the arch of her foot and Emma has to strangle a laugh, a squeak sticking in the back of her throat. Regina grins up at her. “Shall I heal it now,” she questions, “or would you prefer I continue doing this until you choose not to be stubborn and agree to anything I wish to get me to stop?”

“That sounds f-” A nail digs into the ball of her foot and she winces as it forces her toes to flex. “There you go, being mean again.”

Regina smiles sweetly and flutters her lashes. “You haven’t seen mean yet, dearest.”

The  _you will_  is silent, but there. Emma shivers. “You worry me sometimes.”

“Good.”


End file.
